A Night on Kaminejima
by Anduil
Summary: The meeting between Lelouch and Princess Euphemia on Kaminejima takes a different turn than both could have ever imagined.


A/N: Yup, I'm back with a new story. Since my last story wasn't as popular as my first two, I have decided to write a Lemon again.

Since there are so few LelouchxEuphemia stories (My favourite Code Geass pairing btw.). I decided upon writing this story, which was inspired by the Code Geass Doujin Kouhime Kurenaihime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and am in now way making Profit by writing this piece of Fiction.

Warning: This Story Contains Incest. If this offends you and or you don't like this then I advice you to leave.

Lelouch in his Zero disguise stared at the Waterfall he had found with luck. He stared into the sun, as small pearls of sweat dripped down his face, beneath the Mask he wore.

It could get damn hot inside his disguise, especially considering the sub-tropical climate of the Island he was on.

His already skin tight clothes, stuck even tighter to his body thanks to the sweat his body was exuding.

'Ugh, I hate it when I'm sweaty like this.' Lelouch thought grimacing and thanked the heavens for this Waterfall 'I'll better take a quick shower, before anyone finds me.'

He took of his Zero helmet and pulled down his Mask. He then began to remove his clothes, beginning with the cape that was slung around his shoulders.

Euphemia li Britannia, third Princess to the Throne of the Holy Britannian Empire, as well as Viceroy of Area 11 or as it was formerly known Japan. She had quietly followed the man called Zero, who had killed her brother Clovis. She had a hunch as to who was behind that mask, but she wanted confirmation. So now she was watching the masked man standing in front of a waterfall.

The resistance Leader took off his helmet, revealing a black haired boy with amethyst eyes.

Once he had pulled down his facemask her heart skipped a beat, as tears of joy were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

She wiped the tears quickly away with the sleeve of her wet dress. She continued to observe her half-brother, as to what he would do next, completely ignoring the fact that eavesdropping was something she would otherwise never do.

She watched with a blush as the black Prince, over whom she had argued with Nunnally so many times about who would marry him, stood naked under the waterfall letting the cold water of the river that ran through Kaminejima.

The pink haired princess observed how the black Prince washed himself.

As Euphemia did that an unfamiliar feeling spread between her legs, almost like an itch, worse, different, she couldn't quite describe it. Her hand found its way to her and any else's women's sacred place. Her panties were wet and not from water, at first she thought it might have been pee, but that was not the case. The Princess began to rub her vagina and much to her surprise the itch lessened a bit. She whimpered out in pleasure, as she continued to pleasure herself, while thinking of the black haired Prince.

All of a sudden a pressure is building up in her stomach and in a burst she saw stars, letting out a silent moan. She had felt as if a bolt of lightning went through her.

'This whatever it was... felt so good.' she thought panting lightly 'but why did it happen when I thought of Lelouch?'

When the Third Princess pulled her hand from under her dress, she found it covered in some kind of sweet smelling substance.

The pinkette licked her fingers clean; to find that it tasted just as sweet as it smelled "Doesn't taste too bad." She commented, perhaps a bit too loud

Lelouch had just put his pants back on when he heard someone say "Doesn't taste too bad."

Instantly his mind went into overdrive as to who was spying on him "Who's there? I demand that you show yourself."

The high school boy was surprised when a red faced Euphemia appeared from behind a tree.

'Shit, she knows who I am.' The Leader of the Black Knights thought distressed, trying to think of a way to regain control over the situation.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch that I spied on you." She admitted embarrassed, but a smile graced her face "But I am so happy that you are alive after all."

He sighed, before a light smile also graced his face "At least I have such a beautiful princess to keep me company on this lonely Island."

Thanks to that comment the blush on Euphemia's face returned brighter than ever.

'Since, when was Lelouch so charming?' she questioned herself

The royal pair was sitting on the beach of Kaminejima. Lelouch sat on a stone, planning his next moves, while Euphemia was lying on his Zero cape as a makeshift mattress.

The pink haired princess stared at the starry nightsky "The stars haven't changed at all. They are just like back then." She commented reminiscing of the times, when Lelouch, Nunnally, Cornelia, Lady Marianna and herself had simply watched the stars at night "Won't you come back?"

"It would be nice, wouldn't it?" he sighed wistfully, before continuing in a lower voice "But, alas that is an impossibility."

Suddenly a pink blur tackled him into the ground tears spilling unto his shirt "Why? Why won't you come back?" the Princess asked the Man of Miracles teary blue eyes staring into his amethyst coloured ones "Please, return because... because I-I love you, Lelouch. I love you!" she confessed and before the Castaway Prince could react she planted a fierce kiss on his lips.

Lelouch's eyes widened, Euphie had just confessed her love for him and kissed him. He was prepared for many things, but this was definitely nothing anyone could prepare themselves for.

He tried to keep his composure, but failed as his penis hardened and the lock he kept on his libido broke.

He then returned the kiss of the pink-haired princess, before prodding with his tongue at her lower lip, begging for entrance. Soon the pair was locked in an intense battle of tongues, all the while holding the kiss.

The black haired high school student pulled the top part of her dress down, to reveal two perky C to D-Cup breasts. He took the twins in his hands massaging them, causing Euphemia to break the kiss moaning.

"I-it feels good Lelouch." She told him and he placed his mouth on her right nipple sucking on it while continuing to massage her left breast. Meanwhile his right hand snaked under her dress and beneath her panties.

He inserted one digit testing the tightness of Euphies vagina before he began to thrust in and out of the Princess wet folds. After some time a second digit followed the first, increasing the pleasure of the pink-haired girl felt.

To Euphemia what Lelouch was doing felt absolute heavenly, she could not name one day in her life when she had felt roughly this much pleasure. Her moans broke the silence of the night, as her half-brother placed his mouth on her other breast and switched the hands with which he continued the ministration.

"L-Lelouch, I-I... Ahhhh!" She moaned out in ecstasy, as her love juices flowed from her pussy drenching Lelouch's hand.

Licking the sweet juice of his hand he smirked at the panting Princess, who slowly recovered from her orgasm.

"That felt so good, Lelouch." She told him with a content sigh

"Do you want to feel even better, Euphie?" he asked her in a husky tone and in response she just nodded.

He slowly pried of a pair of soaking wet pink silk panties and rolled the hem of her dress up, exposing her folds to the world.

He pulled down his pants and revealed his slightly bigger than average erect penis and placed it at her folds. He looked at her concern evident on his face "It will at first hurt. Are you sure you want this?" he asked her to see if she was really sure

"I don't care. Please do this." Euphemia asked him, only knowing the very basics of Sexual Intercourse. Her sister wouldn't tell her anything more than that and anyone she had asked wouldn't tell her either 'Probably because Onee-sama, has forbidden them to do so.'

But she knew it would hurt to have her hymn broken.

The black prince prodded slowly at her folds, before thrusting inside her ripping through her maidenhood. As blood leaked from Euphemia's vagina so were tears leaking from her eyes.

Seeing this he didn't move further, instead he gave her a kiss so that his Princess would feel better.

"P-please move." The Deputy Viceroy of Area 11 requested and the man known as Zero complied with her wish.

Soon enough the pain turned into pleasure and the princess began to see stars.

Meanwhile the black Prince had found a steady rhythm to his thrusts, which Euphemia began to meet. The Miracle Man's thrusts were slow and gentle so that his partner would receive the full amount of pleasure.

After what felt like hours of love making the pair reached their peak. Lelouch's thrust began to take up on speed until with a last thrust his semen splashed into the pink haired girl. While her juices now coated the now flaccid penis of her half-brother.

The pair laid in each others arms, the cape of the Miracle Man proving itself to be big enough for both of them. The black haired boy was still slightly panting cursing his unfit body yet again.

'What am I going to do now?' he asked himself confused, his feelings for Euphemia conflicting with his duty as Zero.

However that problem would soon prove to be resolved.

Euphemia was someone who acted on her emotions, on things she desired and wanted. To act on Logic was an almost alien concept for her. She wanted Lelouch, the man she loved, and would do anything to stay at his side even if it meant being a traitor to her Country 'But that' she reasoned' is a small price for being together with Lelouch.'

"Lelouch?" the pink haired girl asked

"Hmm?" the high-school student perked up at that "What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask me anything you want?"

"Can I join the Black Knights?"

This questioned caused the black Prince to freeze in shock. He certainly didn't expect this kind of question.

"Lelou-..." here she was cut off by said boy's kiss, which he broke after quite some time. Flushed she asked "So does that mean yes?"

"Of course that means yes." He responded with a smile

A/N: That was my new Story. I hope you all enjoyed it and... Yeah till next time, I decide to get off my lazy ass. Furthermore I would like to apologize for any grammar and spelling errors that my spell check didn't correct.


End file.
